finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Nero Valentine/Walkthrough:Bravely Default
Nero Valentine präsentiert Bravely Default Walkthrough Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Bravely Default: Where The Fariy Flies 400px|border|link= Herzlich Willkommen zu diesem großartigen Lösungsweg für Bravely Default! Taucht ein in ein Abenteuer, das so gewaltig ist, dass es die Grenzen der Welt sprengt. Geht den Weg mit Vestalin Agnès und ihren treuen Gefährten, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Unterstützt Tiz sowie Ringabel und Edea auf ihrem beschwerlichen Pfad. Seid bereit. Bravely~~~~~ Second!! Leser dieses Walkthroughs erwartet ... Ein professioneller Walkthrough mit folgenden Aspekten erwartet euch: *'Lösungsweg für die Geschichte:' Die vier Krieger des Lichts werden vom Beginn ihrer Reise bis zum bitteren Ende begleitet; dabei wird immer wieder auf die Handlung eingegangen, ohne den Leser mit Informationen zu überhäufen. *'Lösungswege für Nebenmissionen:' Schwierige Kämpfe und gut behütete Asteriske treiben dank informativen Hinweisen niemanden mehr in den Wahnsinn. *'Hilfreiche Erläuterungen:' Um optimal durch das Spiel zu gelangen, gibt es ausführliche Erklärungen für die Berufe und Ausrüstungen sowie Verweise zu wichtigen Artikeln des Almanach. *'100%-Garantie:' Farbige Hinweise, wann immer es ein Item zu holen gibt, garantieren die Vervollständigung von Ds Tagebuch. *'Aufdecken von Geheimnissen:' Mithilfe des Walkthroughs werdet ihr jedes Geheimnis Luxendarcs entdecken. *'Ist dies das Ende?' Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Es erwarten euch Lösungswege für die beiden möglichen Enden des Spiels (ab Kapitel 6). Empfehlung: Walkthrough im Monobook-Stil, einfach ?useskin=monobook an die URL hängen. Abseits von der reinen Lösung des Spiels bietet dieser Walkthrough auch immer wieder Hintergrundinformationen sowie Spekulationen und persönliche Kommentare zum Spiel. Während ihr im eigentlichen Walkthrough inhaltlich jedoch nicht mehr über das Spiel erfahrt, als es selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt preisgibt, werden sich in diversen Kommentaren durchaus auch einige Spoiler verstecken (siehe Warnung rechts). Wer die Kommentare liest und in Gedanken den Kopf schüttelt oder zustimmend nickt, ist dazu eingeladen, die eigenen Gedanken auf den entsprechenden Diskussionsseiten zu hinterlassen. Kritik zum gesamten Werk ist auf der Diskussionsseite dieser Einleitung erwünscht. Hintergrundinformationen zum Spiel right|250px|border Im Oktober 2012 erschien die ursprüngliche Version dieses Spiels, entwickelt von Silicon Studio und veröffentlicht von Square Enix, in Japan. Es galt als geistiger Nachfolger von Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light und trat somit in große Fußstapfen. Der Gedanke dahinter war, dass man sich von den ausgetretenen Pfaden der Marke Final Fantasy entfernt – dennoch wurden nicht nur durch Namenszusätze wie Flying Fairy (kurz FF) Gemeinsamkeiten beibehalten. Wie es sich herausstellte, wurde Bravely Default nicht nur in Japan, sondern auch gegen den Erwartungen der Entwickler in Europa und Amerika ein großer Erfolg. Die hierzulande erhältliche Version beinhaltet übrigens ein Update der ursprünglichen Fassung (For The Sequel) und ist hier mitsamt Untertitel Where The Fairy Flies bekannt. Gemeinsamkeiten mit Final Fantasy Bravely Default ist also so etwas wie ein Ableger eines Ablegers einer der erfolgreichsten Rollenspiel-Serien überhaupt. Demzufolge ist es verständlich, dass das Spiel nicht nur in Hinblick auf den Namenszusatz Gemeinsamkeiten mit seinen geistigen Vorgängern aufweist. Obwohl Bravely Default als eigenständiges Spiel gilt und sich als solches auch beweisen kann, sehen Kenner auf den ersten Blick, dass es sich stark an den älteren Teilen der Final Fantasy-Serie orientiert. Da ist es nur wenig verblüffend, dass die vier Hauptcharaktere als Krieger des Lichts bezeichnet werden; dieser Begriff ist allgegenwärtig im Final Fantasy-Universum. Passend dazu existieren in Luxendarc, der Welt von Bravely Default, auch Kristalle, die ein beliebtes Element japanischer Rollenspiele sind. Auch das Berufsystem, das den Charakteren verschiedene Eigenschaften und dem Spieler verschiedene Taktiken verspricht, ist eine altbekannte Spielmechanik. Und dann wären da noch die mit Final Fantasy identischen Zauber, die ähnlichen Gegner, und so weiter, und so fort. Brave und Default Trotz all dieser Aufzählungen ist Bravely Default kein einfacher Abklatsch von Final Fantasy. Das Berufsystem wurde überarbeitet und glänzt mit einigen neuen Funktionen, die Geschichte ist spannend erzählt und trumpft mit humorvollen Dialogen auf, die beschwörbaren Monster könnten direkt einem Hollywood-Blockbuster entsprungen sein, das rundenbasierte Kampfsystem ist ein komplett neues. Tatsächlich sind die titelgebenden Funktionen Brave und Default sehr spannend, denn mit ihnen lassen sich Züge aufsparen oder vorziehen – so kann ein Charakter mit etwas Vorausplanung mehrmals pro Runde attackieren. Bravely Second hingegen unterbricht den rundenbasierten Kampf und lässt den Spieler jederzeit eingreifen. Spezielle Extras Als wäre das Spiel selbst nicht genug, entschieden sich die Entwickler dafür, noch mehr Inhalt auf das Modul des Nintendo 3DS zu packen. Die in der Special Edition (beinhaltet übrigens einen Soundtrack und eine Figur von Agnès) enthaltenen Karten sind sogenannte AR-Cards (von denen sich einige auch auf der offiziellen Webseite herunterladen lassen), die dank Augmented Reality die wunderhübsche Vestalin und ihre Begleiter in das eigene Wohnzimmer befördern. Auch die Streetpass-Funktion des Nintendo 3DS kommt in Bravely Default zum Einsatz – etwa beim Austausch mächtiger Angriffe und furchteinflößender Super-Bosse. Sammelwütige finden außerdem Gefallen an Ds Tagebuch, in dem es zahlreiche Listen zu vervollständigen gibt. Des Weiteren existiert ein zeitfressendes Minispiel, in dem man den Wiederaufbau des Dorfes Norende in die Hand nimmt und bei Erfolg besondere Boni erhält, um Luxendarc auf eine noch epischere Weise retten zu können. Erklärung der Steuerung Es wird Zeit, einen Blick auf die Steuerung zu werfen. Bravely Default wurde für den Nintendo 3DS entwickelt. Der obere Bildschirm, welcher autostereoskopische 3D-Bilder darstellen kann, zeigt die Umgebung und die Menüs sowie den Kampfablauf. Auf dem Touchscreen werdet ihr einige Informationen wie Befehle oder Karten sehen, zu tippen gibt es allerdings nicht sehr viel (außer Menü-Icons und Hilfe-Schaltflächen). Inhaltsverzeichnis * Intro: ''Am Abgrund der Verzweiflung'' ** Teil 1: Vor dem Start – Versprich es mir – Caldisla, Land der Anfänge – Norendes Unglück ** Teil 2: Hirn oder Muskeln – Zerstörungswut – Schalotte * Kapitel 1: ''Sitz und Platz ist für Hunde'' ** Teil 1: Ancheim, Land von Sand und Zeit – Das Wüstenversteck – Rein geschäftlich ** Teil 2: Der Wind-Tempel – Tapferes Schneiderlein – Die Krone fällt * Kapitel 2: ''One Day, Beneath a Blue Sky'' ** Abschnitt X * Kapitel 3: ''Beloved Bonds'' ** Abschnitt X * Kapitel 4: ''Black and White'' ** Abschnitt X * Kapitel 5: ''Yesterday's Scenery'' ** Abschnitt X * Kapitel 6: ''Worlds of Echoes'' ** Abschnitt X * Kapitel 7: ''Finale'' ** Abschnitt X * Kapitel 8: ''Das Ende'' ** Abschnitt X * Schnellübersicht ** Charaktere: Tiz Arrior – Agnès Oblige – Ringabel – Edea Lee ** Job-Asteriske: – Freiberufler – Mönch – Weißmagier – Schwarzmagier – Ritter – Dieb – Händler – Kampfmagier – Zeitmagier – Waldläufer – Beschwörer – Walküre – Rotmagier – Performer – Ninja – Pirat – Salbenmacher – Schwertmeister – Hexer – Geisterrufer – Dunkelritter – Templer – Vampir – Weiser ** Bosskämpfe: Wind-Kristall – Wasser-Kristall – Feuer-Kristall – Erd-Kristall – Der Handlanger – Das Verderben ** Erklärungen: Spielversionen – Menüführung – Kämpfe – Brave und Default sowie Bravely Second – Kampfboni – Norende-Minispiel – Gegner-Infobox – Fest-Geschick und Job-Geschick – Job-Infobox – Ds Tagebuch – Nebenaufgaben ** Almanach-Artikel: Bravely Default – Tiz Arrior – Agnès Oblige – Ringabel – Edea Lee – Airy – Luxendarc – Kristalle – Jobs – Brave und Default - Übersicht ---- Kostenfreies Werk – als Informationsquelle gedacht – Inhalt ohne Gewähr – Änderungen und Irrtümer vorbehalten ---- ---- Bravely Default Walkthrough – Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Walkthrough – Bravely Default: For The Sequel Walkthrough – Bravely Default: Where The Fairy Flies Walkthrough Bravely Default German Walkthrough – Bravely Default Walkthrough Deutsch – Bravely Default Spielhilfe – Bravely Default Lösungsweg ---- ---- Bravely Default Walkthrough – Bravely Default © 2012 Silicon Studio, Square Enix – Autor: Nero Valentine – bereitgestellt auf: Final Fantasy Almanach ---- Bravely Default/Nero Valentine